The First Time
by suzume saezuri
Summary: Chapter 2 is Up! BTS![TaeGi] Tentang Taehyung yang pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.
1. The First Time

Suzume Saezuri

 **Present**

The First Time

Main Character : TaeGi

BTS | Romance, Friendship | T

Typos. BL. OOC. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

* * *

 **Story:**

Ini adalah tahun kedua tingkat menengah ke atas bagi Taehyung, tapi dia tetap seperti biasa, berlaku seenaknya sendiri dan sesuai dengan kemauannya, dan juga kadang _out of control_ hingga membuatnya susah untuk di atur. Namun selama itu, sahabat baiknya, Jimin, tak pernah sekalipun mengetahui tentang kisah percintaan sahabat aliennya itu. Padahal mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok.

" _Ya_ , kau tahu kita baru saja naik kelas, lalu kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mulai berkencan?" Tanya Jimin, memandang Taehyung yang sedang fokus pada komiknya.

" _Ya_!" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, merebut komik dari tangan Taehyung dengan mata melotot sebal pada makhluk di hadapannya yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Aish_! Sudahlah." Ujar Jimin, yang hanya bisa pasrah dan mengembalikan komik milik Taehyung lalu pergi dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Dia tak mau terlalu lama dengan emosi yang meluap, takutnya nanti dirinya tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali membaca komiknya.

-o0o-

Tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai. Kini Taehyung dan Jimin sudah resmi memasuki tahun kedua tingkat menengah ke atas. Dan itu artinya mereka mendapat satu pelajaran tambahan, yang mana pelajaran tambahan itu dipilih langsung oleh siswa yang bersangkutan.

Jimin? Tentu saja ia senang sekali, karena sudah sejak lama dia ingin berlatih _dance_. Karena ia berpikir _dancer_ jebolan sekolahnya itu keren-keren. Dan dia juga ingin menjadi sekeren mereka agar ia bisa terlihat keren di depan _hoobae_ cantik incarannya.

 _Bilang aja modus._

Taehyung sendiri, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengambil kelas tambahan, tapi berterimakasihlah pada Jimin yang usilnya _ngajak berantem_ itu hingga pada akhirnya dirinya terdaftar di kelas instrument.

-o0o-

"Ya, kau tahu aku masih marah masalah kau yang mendaftarkanku di kelas instrument, demi apa aku tak bisa menggunakan alat musik apapun Chim!" Erang Taehyung frustasi sembari menyedot habis _iced_ Americano milik Jimin.

"Haha, jangan bercandalah kau, aku tahu kau sejak dari lahir Kim! Jadi jangan mencoba menipuku, aku bahkan pernah melihatmu bermain saxophone! _Dude,_ kau keren asal kau tahu." Puji Jimin, menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung.

 _ **Uhuk!**_

" _Damn!_ kau mau melihatku mati tersedak?!" Cerca Taehyung, memelototi Jimin yang sedang tertawa terbahak yang membuat Taehyung yakin Jimin memang sengaja melakukan itu.

"Hahaha, aku tidak ingin kau mati sebelum kau merasakan jatuh cinta~" Goda Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

Taehyung tak peduli, dia masih fokus dengan minumannya. Setelahnya, dia meninggalkan Jimin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 _ **Plak!**_

" _Shit!_ " Rutuk Taehyung sembari memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terkena geplakan sayang dari Jimin.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Nah, kita berpisah di sini, sampai ketemu nanti ketika pulang." Jimin menonjok pelan lengan sahabatnya itu

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menepuk dadanya dengan bangga dan percaya diri.

"Tenang saja, Chim, aku tak akan semudah itu diculik alien, jadi tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

Dan setelahnya, Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin yang _sweatdrop._

"Dasar," bisik Jimin memandang Taehyung yang semakin terlihat mengecil.

"Semoga beruntung!" Teriak Jimin pada akhirnya dan benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas _dance-_ nya.

-o0o-

Taehyung menggeser pintu kelasnya, dan dia hanya mendapati beberapa orang saja, tidak banyak. Dan parahnya, dia tak mengenali mereka semua.

"Nah, sepertinya tidak banyak yang mengikuti kelas ini," Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara dari arah belakang Taehyung. Sontak, pemuda dengan surai hitamnya itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati _seonsaengnim_ sudah berada di ambang pintu masuk.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu beranjak dan memilih untuk duduk di depan pemuda tinggi yang baginya telinganya mirip Yoda.

"Oke, saya akan memperkenalan diri terlebih dahulu, nama saya Henry Lau. Panggil saja Henry, saya yang bertanggung jawab dalam kelas instrument ini," jeda sejenak.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Mata Henry mengedar.

"Oh, Min Yoongi, tak kusangka kau mengikuti kelas ini lagi, apa kau tidak bosan?" Ujarnya ketika pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda dengan surai _mint_ -nya.

Sebagian siswa memandang searah pandangan Henry dan mendapati pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju dengan perawakan mungil untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya memandang Henry dengan malas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memulai pelajaran _saem_?" Gestur tangannya seolah mengusir Henry dari topik yang melenceng dan juga untuk mengusir siswa-siswa yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

"Eh, iya, baiklah."

 _Dan dimulailah pelajaran itu hingga 3 jam ke depan._

"Sebelum kelas benar-benar berakhir, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Oke kalau begitu, apakah di sini ada yang berasal dari kelas vokal?"

Taehyung dan beberapa yang lain mengangkat tangannya. Henry hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang."

-o0o-

Jimin sudah berada di depan kelas Taehyung beberapa menit yang lalu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Matanya me- _scan_ satu persatu wajah yang keluar dari pintu itu, mencari Kim Taehyung. Tapi masih tak ada tanda kalau dia akan segera pulang.

Hampir 10 menit sejak kelas itu bubar, dan Jimin juga sudah merasa kalau kelasnya Taehyung sudah sepi, tapi dia masih tak mendapati batang hidung Taehyung.

Akhirnya kepala dengan surai pirang itu menengok, mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati kepala sahabatnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jimin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, dan segera menghampiri Taehyung.

" _Ya!_ Tak seharusnya kau tidur, kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Pemuda dengan julukan mochi itu memilih duduk di depan mejanya Taehyung dan menyangga kepalanya.

" _Badmood_?" Tanya Jimin memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Taehyung.

Wajah tampan itu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, bibirnya mencebik, dahinya mengkerut dan pipinya sedikit menggembung.

Jimin menahan tawanya melihat raut muka Taehyung. "Kau mirip perempuan yang sedang _ngambek_ Kim!" dan setelahnya Jimin tertawa keras-keras sembari memegangi perutnya.

" _Heol_! Jangan memperburuk keadaan Chim!" Menatap garang ke arah Jimin yang langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Haha, memang apa yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tiba-tiba _badmood_ saat bel pulang sekolah berdering? Serius, walaupun kita sudah bersahabat sejak masih menggunakan popok, tapi jujur terkadang aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang memasukkanku ke kelas instrument."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu? Ayolah, suatu saat kau akan berterimakasih dengan hal itu."

Taehyung hanya diam dan segera menggendong tasnya. Mendahului Jimin yang masih memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

' _Sebenarnya bukan gara-gara hal itu'_

* * *

Hai! Suzu di sini, maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba nyampah lagi, dan setting kelasnya ini ngawur ya~ Saya gatau bagaimana sistem sekolahan di Korea T_T

Di sini Taehyung lagi-lagi OOC :'D

Oiya, kalau ini jadi dilanjut, ada yang mau ngasih masukan buat siapa aja yang masuk kelas instrument? Nanti saya akan mempertimbangkannya :3

Thank you so much guys!


	2. The First Time: The First Collaboration

The First Time:

The First Collaboration

(c) Suzume Saezuri

Main Character : TaeGi

BTS | Romance, Friendship | T

Typos. BL. OOC. DLDR _**You Were Warned!**_

* * *

 **Story:**

Taehyung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju kelas berikutnya, kelas instrument.

' _Pasti terlambat_ ' pikirnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya menuruni anak tangga.

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk menggeplak kepala Jimin nanti. Gara-gara dia (lagi) Taehyung harus berlari seperti ini. Andai saja dia tadi menolak ajakan Jimin-nyatanya, Jimin menyeretnya paksa- untuk bertemu teman-teman barunya di atap sekolah bagian selatan, pasti dia tak akan berlari seperti ini.

' _The Hell!'_ Umpatan demi umpatan terus keluar dari mulut manisnya.

' _Kenapa pula kelas sialan itu berada di lantai satu bagian utara?!'_ Nafasnya tersengal setelah dia mencapai lantai dasar. Sejenak dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali berlari.

Persetan dengan aturan dilarang berlari di koridor sekolah yang baru saja dibacanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai daun pintu kelasnya.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Dirapikannya seragam yang sedikit berantakan, berdehem pelan sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu di hadapannya.

 _ **Sreeg**_

Terdengar gesekan antara pintu dengan lantai, Taehyung langsung membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf _sae—"_

"Oh kebetulan, kau dari kelas vokal kan?"

Taehyung menegakkan badannya dengan wajah bingung karena pertanyaan yang diajukan Henry kepadanya.

"I-iya," Jawabnya disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Saya hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk sedikit menyanyi dengan iringan pianonya Min Yoongi, bisa?" Raut wajah Henry tersenyum dengan sedikit seringaian yang menyertainya.

 _ **Glup!**_

' _Sial! Pasti dia tahu kalau aku habis berlari tadi,'_

"Ah, tentu saja _saem_." Ujarnya bohong diikuti senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Taehyung memandang Yoongi yang sudah duduk di depan piano.

"River Flow in You milik Yiruma, jangan berkata kalau kau tak tahu lagu tersebut." Ujarnya dingin.

' _Dasar galak,'_

"Aku tahu kok." Balas Taehyung sedikit meringis.

"Kalian sudah menentukan lagunya kan?" Tanya Henry yang mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi, dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

Lalu setelahnya, Henry mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oke, kalian bisa memulainya." Titahnya.

Dentingan piano mulai mengalun dalam kelas tersebut. Taehyung memilih untuk memandang Yoongi yang terlihat terhanyut dengan lantunan melodi yang diciptakan oleh jari-jarinya.

Sejenak, Taehyung hampir tak mengenali pemuda di hadapannya. Di matanya dia tak terlihat seperti Yoongi yang beberapa menit yang lalu bersikap galak terhadapnya. Dia terlihat rapuh dan juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Saking terlenanya Taehyung, hingga dia tak sadar kalau seharusnya dia menyanyi sedikit lebih awal.

' _Sial! Aku sedikit terlambat memulainya!'_

Namun, dia berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik, dan mungkin saja tak ada yang menyadari kesalahan fatal tersebut.

 _Mungkin_

Selama menyanyikan lagunya, Taehyung tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Perasaan yang dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya. Sejenis perasaan nyaman yang menyusup ke dalam dirinya.

Dan akhirnya, lagu itu pun berakhir yang di sambut tepuk tangan riuh dari teman-temannya.

Tapi entah mengapa, dia merasa gugup berlebih setelah menyelesaikan _perform-_ nya. Keringat dingin mulai menyerang tangannya. Padahal dia sudah biasa _perform_ di jalan dengan Jimin, tak pernah dia merasa seperti ini. Ditambah dengan jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet saat itu juga.

' _Apa aku sakit?'_

Kata itu yang muncul dan terus berputar-putar di kepala Taehyung saat dia setengah berlari ke toilet.

Tak di sangka dia berpapasan dengan Jimin yang memandangnya heran.

Penasaran, akhirnya Jimin kembali ke dalam dan mengamati Taehyung yang hendak membasuh wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Diraihnya tangan sahabatnya itu, matanya membulat ketika ia merasakan dingin.

"Hey Tae-"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng cepat.

Jimin memandang Taehyung cemas.

"Jantung." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan beserta wajah _blank_ -nya.

" _Ne_?"

"Berdebar," lanjut Taehyung.

Setelahnya Taehyung kembali ke kelasnya lagi tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

' _Eh? Mungkinkah?'_

* * *

Hai! Readerdeul~ Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, review, fave dan follow-nya. Maafkan baru sempat update karena halangan di dunia nyata yang terlampau banyak/sigh.

Maaf juga belum bisa balas review-an kalian, tapi udah saya baca kok, makasih banget buat dukungannya :'D

See Ya~


End file.
